


Attention to detail

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Ficlet, Puck made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why anyone trusted Puck to get it right after the first time remains a mystery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention to detail

Puck was unreliable; that much was well-known. Puck was brilliant, but he was lazy, and not one to check the minute details. Someone should have kept an eye on him.

It seemed to him much the easiest thing to put everything back the way it was before. He failed to check, though: _before what_? He grasped the point about Demetrius, but he never thought that after all it might not be such a good idea to put the women's hearts back to _first love_.

Nobody noticed until after the triple wedding that two of the brides were not in love with two of the bridegrooms, or, in fact, _any_ of the bridegrooms. After all, the principal attraction, to the guests at least, was the royal couple, who were so beautiful, so glittering, so evidently besotted with each other. Who thought anything of it if Hermia was holding Helena's hand all the way through? It was a touching display of a life-long friendship. Who cared if Helena would not meet Demetrius' eyes? She was surely overcome by the great honour he was paying her.

And what if Lysander drank deep and slept alone? And what if Demetrius drank deeper and never went to bed at all?

And what if Hermia and Helena were to be found, if anyone cared to look, in the woods they had left with such ceremony?

Who was to notice? Not Oberon and Titania, busy making up their quarrel. Puck? Well, perhaps he noticed, and perhaps he decided to let well alone.

But I would not swear to it.


End file.
